1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for assigning priority to tasks in a multiprocessor system environment, and more particularly, to an electronic device supporting a method in which load levels of tasks are computed based on weighted values assigned to groups for determining prioritization of the tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in the processor technology, single-core processors have evolved into multi-core processors. A multi-core processor may execute multiple tasks at the same time. An electronic device that employs a multi-core processor has better performance than an electronic device that employs a single-core processor. A multi-core processor may have two or more cores, and each core may process at least one task. In an electronic device employing a multi-core processor, as at least one task can be processed by each core, multiple tasks can be efficiently processed at the same time.
In a multi-core processor, a task having a specific function may be assigned to a core or CPU. When a load of the core CPU becomes greater than or equal to a threshold load value, a task having been assigned to the core CPU may be re-assigned to another CPU having higher performance than the core CPU. However, in conventional multi-core processors, load levels of all tasks executed in a multi-core processor are typically computed using the same scheme. That is, as load levels of all tasks are computed with respect to the same criteria, a particular task may be unnecessarily assigned to a high-performance CPU for execution. Thus, conventional multi-core processor may unnecessarily consume electric current and experience performance degradation.